Cancer Ereri one-shot
by alynisdead
Summary: Levi has recently been diagnosed with Leukemia. how will the couple cope?


Eren's POV

I went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for me and Levi, who is still alseep. I swear he can sleep for the entire day if I don't wake him up everyday. When the water started to boil, I popped some bread in the toaster and took some eggs out if the fridge. But, that's when I realized that we shouldn't have a big breakfast, so I put it back.

Today we're going to the hospital for a check up on Levi's condition. We had just found out a few weeks ago that he had cancer. Cervical cancer to be exact. Both he and I have been very depressed lately. Mostly him of course. He doesn't want me to tell anyone. I'm trying to convince him to, but he just won't crack.

I just don't understand why he would do such a thing to his family and friends. They have a right to know too. What if something happens? I'm going to talk to him about it after we eat.

When I finished setting up the table and placing the food, I went upstairs to go wake up Levi. I opened the door to our room to see him near the closet trying to put a new shirt on. Yesterday morning, he collapsed for the second time. The doctor told him to take it easy and minimize the amount of movements he does for the next few days just to ensure safety. That's why I told him to ask me for help. But Levi hates to be helpless like that, so he still tries to do everything by himself.

"Levi," I whine I'm annoyance. He turns around to face me.

"What? It's just a stupid shirt. I can put it on myself." he says as he continues to try to put on the shirt. He must be very tired because he can't seem to put them through their respective holes.

I sigh. "Let me help." I walk towards him and softly take one of his arms, only for it to be yanked out of my hand.

Levi slightly glared. "I said I can put it on myself." He then quickly put his arms through his shirt. "See?"

"Honestly, you couldn't ask for help for even a small thing as helping you put on a shirt?" He ignored my question and went for the door. I followed.

When he arrived in the kitchen and looked at the setup I had made when he was asleep, he turned around. "When did you have time to make this? I wasn't asleep for that long, was I?" he questioned.

I laughed nervously. "Well, I kind of let you sleep in a little so that I could do this. I know it isn't much but-"

"No, it's fine like this." He said as he looked at the tea. "Is this black tea?"

"Yeah, I thought you would like it." Levi took a sip of it. His eyes went up in surprise.

"It's good. Thank you." Levi said in graditude.

"No problem." I blush and scratch the back of my head. I do that when people compliment me. "C'mon, let's eat."

We were halfway through breakfast and Levi was scrolling through his phone. "Levi?"

"Hm?" He turned off his phone and looked at me.

" I-..I just wanted to talk to you about-"

Levi cut me off. "If this is about my 'condition', drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to sometime! This is very serious Levi. You can't just keep this from everyone."

"Watch me."

"Ugh, why are you so stubborn?" I said in frustration.

"I don't think you understand-"

"No Levi. I don't think you understand. Don't you realize that everyone is worried sick about you? And you barely give them an explanation? You do that they've been calling and texting me non-stop because they want to know what's going on? Do you even care about how they feel? How I feel? Cause if you ask me, you're acting selfish." By now, Levi was glaring daggers at me. For minutes it was an eerie silence.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I feel filthy." He got up and started to leave, but I held him back by the arm. "What is it-" I turned him around and hugged him tightly. His breath heightened. I knew he didn't like hugs but I didn't care. I just need him to understand.

"I know how you're feeling Levi but you have to listen to me. You can't do this to yourself and to other people. It just isn't right. We just want to look out for you, but you do is push us away. And trust me, you'll regret it in the end. So please... let us in." there was a large pause when I said those words. I have no idea what he's thinking right now. But maybe I got the message through.

That was when he whispered, "Fine... I'll let them in on what's happening. You can too if you want to." And with that he left. I sighed. That was harder than I thought, but at least he'll let me tell everybody. I guess I should clean the table up.

Levi's POV

I got into the shower and turned the hot water on high. That brat's going to kill me one day, I thought. I still kind of think this is a horrible idea considering the fact that everyone in my family worries so much and it's kind of annoying. That's why I only wanted to keep it between him and I. I didn't want to bother anyone unless I was in critical condition. But I guess it won't happen that way. I guess it can't be helped.

It took me a longer time to get out of the shower, probably because I was thinking too much.

I look at the alarm clock in the table stand. There's a few more hours till my appointment. So I guess I can take a nap.

I appear in a long white hallway. What is this place? I thought as I walked down on it. There was nothing else for another five minutes, but then there was a door. I swear that wasn't there a few seconds ago. Nonetheless, I opened it and went inside.

What I saw was a horrific sight.

It was a hospital room. Multiple nurses and doctors are assessing a patient whose line just went flat. They were telling at each other to find a defibrillator from outside. On the other side of the room. There was a man crying in the corner whispering inaudible sounds to himself.

Eren.

I ran to the patient bed. Afraid to know who it is, but eager at the same time. One of the doctors quickly ran out of the room, so I took his place around the bed. There was a man. Eyes wide open and bloodshot. It kind of looked like-

Me.

I screamed in agony.

Eren's POV

I quickly ran up stairs as soon as I heard the scream from our room wondering what has gotten into.

I open the door to see Levi sitting in the bed with his hands on his face. It looked like he's been... crying? I have never, _ever_ seen Levi cry before. Maybe he had a nightmare?

"Levi! Are you okay?" I said as I went and sat beside him. That'swhen he did something that I thought he would never do in his lifetime.

He hugged me.

I stood there in shock. He's hugging me. What king of nightmare did he have?

"Eren?" Levi whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Can you promise me something?"

"...Yeah."

"Don't leave me. No matter what happens. Just... don't leave me alone..."

"It's ok Levi. We'll get through this together, alright? You don't have to be afraid as long as I'm here." There was a long pause as we were just sitting there hugging each other.

"...Thank you..."


End file.
